


Put the hat on Nico !!!

by Mary1425



Category: The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Adorable Nico di Angelo, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Time, Fluff, Gay Nico di Angelo, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 21:22:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28927257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mary1425/pseuds/Mary1425
Summary: As you know, over the years the mestizo camp has had endless traditions and laws on the part of all the campers, so it is very normal to update or even add in the particular case of this and let's say that the incredible leo Valdez could not resist creating the latest one that sadly for our beloved ghost king will not be of his convenience or at least not emotionally….this will be my first fanfic so I hope positive comments and constructive criticism to improve
Relationships: Nico di Angelo & Will Solace
Kudos: 3





	Put the hat on Nico !!!

**Author's Note:**

> todos los derechos de personajes a rick riordan salvo la trama de esta historia.
> 
> este es mi primera fanfiction así que no esperen mucho pero por supuesto que escucharé cada sugerencia que me dejen en comentarios. 

☀☀☀☀☀PVO, Will Solace ☀☀☀☀☀

With the Christmas season awfully close to being celebrated, the defeat of the fearsome Gaia along with the resurrection of Leo it was to be expected that most of the Greek and Roman demigods will stay to celebrate in style.

Nico had gone to Camp Jupiter about two weeks ago with the excuse that he should try to convince Reyna that she will celebrate Christmas in the Greek camp and spend time with her sister without their lives depending on it. natural if you are a demigod in the 21st century.

Anyway, the only thing I could think of was that today is my day off and the time that I would spend with my dear emo boyfriend this holiday since it was Nico's first Christmas and I wanted it to be perfect ...

With that idea in mind, I energetically got out of bed and started preparing for the day.

In some cases it is advantageous to have 25 or 34 siblings living with you, but at this moment I could only think that since there are so many in my cabin, if you don't get to the bathroom first you will have to wait a maximum of 3 or 4 hours until it is your turn *especially if Keyla is in there*, so when I saw one of my brothers come out, I took my chance and ran to the bathroom.

just in between I brush my teeth, comb my hair _*the best I can*_ , put on some cologne _*Nico's favorite*_ and finally get ready to go out wearing what my brothers like to call **"the most winter outfit. radiant"**

**===============================(will clothing)==================================**

**==========================================================================**

as I got out of the bathroom, I could not help but notice the playful and funny looks from everyone around me, whatever they are up to must not be good, of that I am sure ....

"Where are you going so early on your day off Will?" Keyla said looking at me with a radiant smile as she got up from her newly made bed.

"You know perfectly where I'm going little sister."

"hey Will, I think you will need this for your sweetie" one of my brothers reached under the bed and took what appeared to be a hockey stick with something tied on top. I could not understand what they were so amused about until I had the object in my hands and the gears of my brain started working * of course, because I would be surprised *

while I felt the heat rising my cheeks the cabin exploded in laughter and under the breath you could hear comments such as ...

"GO WITH EVERYTHING, TIGRE" or "Dad would be proud" and the "#solangelo" was not missing.

Which did not help my face to return to normal, I looked at myself in the mirror next to the door and was not surprised to see that it was a scarlet shade, determined to end my embarrassment I opened the door, took my backpack and I got ready to go out, but before I set foot outside this cabin one of my brothers yelled something at me that made all the laughs increase threefold ...

"Will your yellow outfit look great with your red face, it makes your eyes stand out, I'm sure Nico will love it?"

"ALEX MORTON YOU HAVE YOUR FIRST SHIFT AT THE NURSERY TOGETHER WITH KEYLA" I yelled irritably.

I closed the door in their faces, I turned around and ran to cabin 13 without looking back, even though I was already quite far from the Apollo cabin, I could still hear the complaints of my brothers in the distance _*I must admit that being leader of the cabin has its advantages *_

while I was heading to my destination like every morning, I found that I still had the jockey stick tied to the deadly weapon in my hands, so I quickly put it in my backpack, because as every good camper knows you must be very careful with mistletoe, especially around this time, unless you want to be tackled by a bunch of girls from Aphrodite's hut.

_* by all the gods those girls are overly aggressive, the other year I had a ridiculous amount of ankle sprains to cure from their kissing fits *_

when I was halfway there, I started to hear screams coming from cabin 13, but they were not only produced by Nico, but several frustrated voices could also be heard.

_*I could not quite understand what he was saying, but because of the volume, it was nothing worthy of the Christmas spirit *_ instinctively he picks up his pace, dodging the campers who blocked my way and making a quick apology. when I got to the door the screaming intensified _*this time I am sure it was Jason*_ , I stopped in my tracks to catch my breath and could not help but laugh at the apparent Christmas decoration on my boyfriend's door.

**===============================(** **hut decoration 13** ******)=========================**

****

**==========================================================================**

once I recovered from my laughing fit, I knocked on the door, all the screaming stopped, and I heard footsteps coming from the house approaching me.

"Who?" Hazel said opening the door.

"It's me, Will, is everything okay in there?"

"HELLO, WILL, BUT HOW GOOD YOU ARE COMING" she made sure to shout for her brother to hear her and with a slight smile that would make Hermes' children tremble she led me deeper into the house.

_* cabin 13 had changed a lot since the battle with Gea*_ after going through the door you can have a wide view of the living room that leads to two rooms, the right is Hazel’s, and the left is Nico’s.

Yes, it was still dark tones, but at least it no longer had the beds in bad taste, and they had rearranged everything in a way that the house looked more spacious, they had also decorated the place with some paintings with photos of their family that Hades himself had given Nico along with some rustic furniture and to my surprise there was a tree in the corner that had a very interesting decoration.

**===============================(Nico style Christmas tree)==================================**

**==========================================================================**

after passing the living room I came to Nico's bed where the was sitting on the edge pouting with his legs and arms crossed _*he looks so adorable, but I would never tell him in public, the last time he did the dramatic who did not speak to me for a month*_ Percy and Jason were on the sides of the bed looking desperately and tiredly at the grumpy little ghost king.

**===============================(** **Nico's clothes** ******)==================================** ****

****

**===============================** **(Nico room** ******)==================================**

****

**==========================================================================**

"Will?" Nico muttered changing his irritated brow into a worried face "shit."

"Okay, what in the name of Olympus is going on here?" I looked at my boyfriend with a serious face and he looked at me with an expression that clearly said, "help me."

Hazel sighed in a tired tone "what happens is that NICO DOESN'T WANT TO BE COATED AND IT IS FREEZING OUTSIDE"

"IT IS NOT GETTING SO COLD, THIS IS UNNECESSARY" bellowed the stubborn son of Hades.

"HAZEL IS RIGHT ONLY, YOU WILL GET SICK AGAIN IF YOU LEAVE THAT WAY" added the son of Jupiter to try to reason with his cousin.

"BEFORE DEAD TO PUT A HAT ON AGAIN" Nico yelled irritated by the issue.

"What problem do you have with the hats, ... and what does Jason mean by getting sick again?" I asked in an incredulous tone and a little angry to learn about Nico's cold.

My Boyfriend shot me a withering look, while Hazel exhaled deeply and began to tell the anecdote.

"is that two weeks ago ..." she was abruptly interrupted by her older brother.

"DON'T EVER CONTACT HIS DO IT"

"bundle up and I won't say anything" the daughter of Pluto demanded with a tone terribly like Piper * _I think spending so much time together affected her *_

"NO" Nico yelled, turning his face away with an expression of frustration and a slight touch of embarrassment that combined perfectly with the light pink of his cheeks.

"Very good, you asked" he turns to face me "what happened Will is that a few weeks ago while he was in the Jupiter camp with Nico, the idiot got sick from leaving completely uncovered in sub-zero temperatures."

He reached into his back pocket and pulled out his phone _*CALEO brand, and yes, I know the name sounds stupid, but being a Leo the creator of cell phones for mestizo had every right to call them whatever they were sung to him and did not choose a better name than him. of his girlfriend and him*_ while looking for something in the continued with his story.

"While he was recovering we took some very adorable photos of him and when he was finally cured I had to call for reinforcements, specifically Reyna, to warm up properly, maybe after that battle I accidentally took a picture of him to capture the moment of our victory and I shared it with others along with the other photos on my cell phone and it is seen that Leo liked to point out that it looked like an adorable and fluffy cotton ball along with other comments from the 7 that emphasized how adorable and cute it looked in his burrito of blankets"

"Here look" he handed me his CALEO and I could see several photos with Nico curled up in his burrito of blankets or a very warm Nico still retaining his gray color tone along with some white and blue details.

**===============================(photo Nico)==================================**

**==========================================================================**

Personally, the one I liked the most was the one in which he wore a beautiful hat with a skull print and with cat ears sticking out from the sides covering his face, I also saw that the tip of his nose and ears were red like that of Rodolfo's reindeer, to top it all he was sitting wrapped in a pile of blankets and pillows making him look as small and adorable as possible _*Leo was right he was like a cuddly fluffy marshmallow*,_ I had to make a huge effort not to lull him, because if he did Nico It would take me to hell in a matter of seconds, Hazel must have noticed that the photo was affecting me because after a while she said ...

"It really is adorable" he said with a playful smile on his face knowing perfectly well that those words were worse than a stab in the back for his dramatic brother "if you want, I can send you the photos for the group, I also have videos of him sneezing like a kitten, if you want to see them. "

"HAZEL" moaned the son of hades "I AM NOT ADORABLE, I AM DEATH, I AM THE GHOST KING, I AM ...

"THE QUEEN OF DRAMA" Percy interrupted between giggles and I had to resist the urge to burst out laughing.

"PERCY TOMORROW SKELETONS ARE GOING TO APPEAR IN YOUR BED !!!" Nico threatened with a red face from anger and also a little from embarrassment.

"Nothing of things from the underworld Nico" the named one shot me a withering look and in a totally childish act I stick out my tongue "doctor's orders" suddenly I felt my face involuntarily heat up from all the eyes that turned to see me.

"WELL, BUT I DON'T THINK TO PUT MY HAT" he said reluctantly with his arms crossed as he pouted for having lost the discussion.

"Okay" I nodded giving in to my boyfriend's request "but the rest if you will put it on and there will be no buts, ... doctor's orders, death boy, unless you want to spend three weeks in the infirmary with healthy and overflowing meals on your plate along with tasteless medications and monitored 24 hours a day for an absurd cold "I said in a firm tone, but at the same time funny.

Nico looked at me petrified, he knew better than anyone than me if I follow through with my threats and with a defeated tone, he told me ...

"You may have won this battle, but we'll see who the winner is next time" seriously, sometimes he doubted his father a lot, the boy was more dramatic than my father _*that is already exceedingly difficult to overcome*_ well, the son of hades accepted, although reluctantly and with that beautiful frown he began to prepare.

"So ....... doctor's orders have I ...?" Percy said bumping his elbow into my side and raising his eyebrows playfully.

"shut up JACKSON" Nico said as his cheeks turned a light pink.

"WHAT? I just wanted to make sure I know what your weakness is, Batman" said the son of Poseidon trying in vain to contain his laughter.

"You know what Percy? DC superheroes ARE NOT MY TYPE either, ... ESPECIALLY AQUAMAN" said his younger cousin along with a triumphant smile.

"YOU WILL PAY FOR THAT, ACUAMAN IS EVERYONE'S TYPE" said his cousin in a pained tone and pounced on Nico throwing him to the ground, then sat on top of him and threatened to tickle him if he did not retract _*apparently the other weakness of Secret Batman according to Percy *_

after that mini show and hearing some giggles from Jason and Hazel we all headed to the pavilion to have breakfast. Luckily in winter Chiron allowed the campers to sit wherever they wanted since there are so few and there are also the Romans, he said that it would be a way to reward them for everything that has happened.

Before entering the pavilion, take Nico's wrist lightly, causing him to stop in his tracks and letting the others go ahead.

turning on his back staring at me confused, but with a small smile on his beautiful face "what's up sun?" _*I adore when he calls me that *_

"Will, are you okay?" I got lost in her beautiful almost black, brown eyes "do you like what you see?" Suddenly my eyes widened, and I felt how slowly my cheeks heated up, I realized that I was looking directly into his eyes, those deep unexplored eyes, I could have spent my whole life discovering the mysteries of those eyes but breathe and I took a deep breath to try to focus.

"I'm perfectly fine, in fact I'm more than fine" I look at him with a flirtatious face, I held his hips and pulled gently shortening the space that separated us, placing my lips near his ear pink from the cold _* by the gods, I wanted to bathe that ear with the warmth of my lips and ... I mean, never mind * * FOCUS WILL*_ and whisper ...

"I have a gift for you" I step aside a little and looked in my pocket, I looked both ways to make sure the path was clear and with a smooth movement I took out the hockey stick that was in my backpack "look up" right now It is when I thanked my height, and that Nico was smaller.

Nico looked up at the object in my hands and instantly turned a very adorable scarlet red, standing on tiptoe and we lip-smacking in the best mistletoe kiss he's ever given me _*I'd never say it out loud, but I'm glad that Keyla gave me this gift*_ we parted panting, I realized that soon little flakes of snow began to fall and when I looked better at the young dark-haired man I saw that he had the tip of his pink nose matching his ears.

Before leaving for our respective tables, I put his ear close to my mouth again and whispered ...

"Don't think I've forgotten about your cold, ... we'll talk about that later" with that said I gave him one last quick kiss on the cheek and went to my table with a smile worthy of a son of Apollo on my face.

I sat at my table today as Nico's was occupied with Jason, Percy, Piper, Annabeth, Hazel, Leo, Calypso and Reyna. I felt that there were too many people in that place and that I should give them some time with Nico since after breakfast I will claim it so that I can only have it for myself and no one else _* Yes, I know it sounds selfish, but Hey ..., after days to spend in the infirmary I need a relaxing day with my boyfriend alone the two *_

After burning some food for my father, I focused on chatting with my brothers, especially Alex and Keyla who today were more interested in their food than usual and if they came to look at me, they did it with an offended face, then I could not more and containing my little laughter I managed to tell them ...

"THAT, MY DEAR BROTHERS, HAPPENS TO YOU MESSING WITH THE LEADER OF YOUR CABIN AND HIS OLD BROTHER"

"SHUT UP" they said in unison, and we all started laughing louder and louder.

when I finished eating, I saw how the Stoll brothers approached my table pointing to Leo who was making the same signs as a castaway to his rescuers to go to his table.

"COME" they said in unison along with those mischievous smiles painted on their faces that makes you want to run as far as possible "come on, we need you, it's an emergency" they tried again terrifyingly in unison "very good, we don't have time for this "They both grabbed me by the shoulders and literally dragged me towards the table of hades _*that I have gotten into this time*_ when I got to the table I saw that Leo was looking at me with the same creepy smile as the sons of Hermes and I knew that the three had chosen their christmas victim

_* Surely today is going to be a long day *_


End file.
